A Day in the Life of Clementine
by MrBowWow1000
Summary: This story will be from Clementine's point of view during the events of season 1.
1. Chapter 1: An Uninvited Guest

**A/N; This entire story will be told from Clementine's point of view during all the events in season 1 of the video game. The choices Lee made will be made by me as there are many ways in which Clementine will react.**

**The story starts here.**

* * *

I was up in my treehouse playing with my walkie talkie, I talk to my parents on it, it makes me happy. Then I heard a noise from outside.

A voice from outside said "Clementine, its time for dinner." It was my babysitter, Sandra, she was nice, but I didn't really know her that well. My parents told me she is the daughter of a very good friend of theirs.

"Coming," I said. I put my walkie talkie down on the floor of my treehouse and quickly exited, I was really hungry. As my feet touched the ground, I ran inside the house and sat down at the table, ready for dinner. Sandra came over with a plate of takeaway pizza, not the best meal someone could have, but I was starving, I could eat anything.

After a few minutes of eating and awkward silence, I took my plate over to the kitchen, grabbed a glass, filled it with water and started to drink it, I the put it to the side just in case I need it, but then again I always forget about it and just wait until someone else picks it up and cleans it.

I climbed up onto the kitchen counter and opened up the cupboards and grabbed some food, like twinkies, mars bars, snickers, because sometimes when I feel like it, I sleep in my treehouse and i get hungry a lot so I'm taking as much food that I can carry, which isn't much due to my small hands.

I jumped off the kitchen counter and walked out of the house, saying bye to Sandra as I walked past her. I somehow managed to climb up the ladder with all these sweets in my hands. The second I got inside my treehouse, I dropped all the sweets on the floor in the centre. I was going to have a pretty good time. I didn't have to worry about the cold because I have a pretty cozy sleeping bag in here with me.

To tell you the truth, I hated this treehouse, it was here when we got it and we couldn't be bothered to get rid of it. So I decided it would be a good place to get some alone time.

I decided to eat a mars bar and have a little nap.

_~~~~~A few hours later~~~~~_

I woke up, I looked outside, it was pretty dark, it was only supposed to be a nap but it ended up being a big sleep. I was still tired, but i needed a drink so I climbed out of my treehouse to get that glass of water I left on the side earlier.

As I reached the ground, I heard footsteps coming from around the side of my house and I heard the gate open, I ran behind my tree and hid. A tall man came around the corner and walked up the steps leading to my back door. He started to bang loudly on the door, and started shouting, "Open the f*cking door, or I'm gonna break the f*cking window," little did he know the door was open,  
or so I assumed.

I then heard a weird groaning sound coming from the direction the man came from,  
then I saw a disgusting looking thing walk over to the man, the man frigtened by this, tackles the monster and makes a break for it. He gets away from it, but the monster stays where he is, then I saw Sandra opening the door, my heart stopped,  
I wanted to warn her but I didn't want to alert the beast of my presence.

Sandra said, "Hello can I help-" she noticed what it was and ran into the house,  
the beast followed her inside, I quickly ran up the stairs and through the doors,  
and I saw the beast grab Sandra by the head an it took a bite out of her neck,  
I was shocked, the thing then took his hand and it somehow penetrated Sandra's stomach and pulled out her intestines. I ran away from the monster and climbed up my treehouse and entered. I was so scared, what was that thing?

Was this a dream? My imagination? I don't know but I hope it was. I opened my sleeping bag and climbed inside, hoping everything was alright by the morning,  
and that everything I saw tonight was not real. I slowly closed my eyes, and I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for taking to read this fanfiction.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Handy Little Hammer

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter as we meet a friendly face.**

* * *

~~~~~ 2 Days Later ~~~~~

I woke up and looked around my treehouse, everything was the same. I hardly had any food left, the night after Sandra died, I woke up to realise it wasn't a dream, so after a few hours of deep meaningful thoughts, I was brave enough to go back into the house quietly so nothing could hurt me. I got the food and found a hammer lying on the kitchen counter, I took it and came back, thank God the thing that killed Sandra was gone. After I got the food, I heard something from behind my backyard fence. It sounded like a crash, I was worried, I looked to see what it was and I saw a cop car, very weird. I wasn't brave enough to climb over the fence to go into the woods where many dead things could be only to see if there are any survivors, besides, I'm not strong enough to lift myself over a fence, I'm only an eight year old girl.

Then suddenly, a gunshot made me lose my train of thought, I poked my head out of my treehouse to see what it was, and sitting at the side of the wrecked cop car was a man, looked a bit wounded, and a dead cop, must have been one of those things. Then the man saw me in the distance and shouted, "Help, go get someone, th-theres been a shooting." I backed away, what was I supposed to do, I can't help and I am not that brave to get out of the treehouse, walk inside and call someone to help, whose going to help in circumstances like these.

I wish I could do something, but I don't know this guy, he could be a bad guy for all I know. After thinking of this for a few minutes, I heard a tumble over the fence, what the hell was that. I poked my head out of the treehouse making sure not to get spotted, I saw the man from behind the fence on the ground, dragging himself backwards, I could see all the things on the other side of the fence, gunshot must have made them come over. I saw the man bang against the wall of the house. I quickly jumped back inside the treehouse so not to be seen. What do I do, there is a man right outside.

Then I heard the man say, "Anybody up there?" I stayed silent, I didn't want to talk to this guy. I wanted to get my hammer and drop it on his head. I heard the man walk away and walk up the steps to my house, then I heard knocking on the sliding glass door and heard him say, "Hello? Anybody home? I need a little help." I stayed where I was, I was too scared to do anything, and besides, he won't find anything, I took all the food from the cupboards. I poked my head out again and the man walk through the door and closed it. I saw through the window and saw him heading towards the kitchen, then I saw him slip and fall, I forced my laughter to stay inside. I saw him go through the drawers, and then I saw him find my other walkie talkie, my parents left it here so I don't disturb them, they said it was just in case they were doing something important.

The man put it in his pocket. I was just able to see him walk from the kitchen to the side table where the phone is, I saw him do something and waited a few minutes for him to walk away from table. I grabbed my walkie talkie, I was thinking of something to say that will scare him off, so I said, "Daddy?" I saw the man pick it up, damn it. I heard through my end, "Hello?"

I picked up the walkie talkie again and said, "You need to be quiet." I took him a while until he said, "Who is this?"

"I'm Clementine. This is my house." I didn't know what else to tell him. "Hi, Clementine, I'm Lee," I heard him say. Considering I asked if he was my dad, I said, "You're not my daddy."

He said "No, I'm not." The way he said that scared the hell out of me. After a few seconds of silence I heard him say, "How old are you?" I responded by saying, "eight."

"And you're all alone?" He said.

"Yes, I don't know where anybody is." I told him. It's weird how I'm opening up to a man I don't even know. For the fun of it I asked him, "How old are you?"

"I'm uhh... 37." The fact that he stuttered made me think he is a little older than that. I said, "Ok."

"Where are your parents?" He asked, I don't know how to answer that question, I don't know if they're still in Savannah. I told him as truthfully as I could, "They took a trip and left me with Sandra. They're in Savannah I think. Where the boats are."

"Are you safe?" This man seemed nice enough, so I said, "I'm outside in my treehouse. They can't get in." I assumed he knew about those things, as he shot one. He replied, "That's smart," it felt so good being able to talk to someone who doesn't seem all that crazy. I decided to poke me head out and said, "See. Can you see me? I can see you through the window?" I waved to him and I saw him wave back at me.

Then I looked behind him and I saw what looked like Sandra, she was one of those things, I screamed, not realising my hand was still on the button from when I was talking to him, he looked around and saw her, I saw them fight, I got back into my treehouse and grabbed the hammer. I got out and climbed down the ladder fast, I had to stop for a second to catch a breath. I ran up the stairs and saw that the door was closed, I grabbed the handle and pulled the slightly heavy door to the side and I saw Lee on the ground with Sandra on top of him, I couldn't believe it, Lee saw the hammer in my hand and grabbed it, he whacked her in the head with it. Then he got on top of her and pounded her head about three times.

I was shocked at what I had witnessed, first I see Sandra's intestines get eaten by a zombie, and now this random man has crushed her skull in. Lee said, "Hi there." A thing to say after something so life scarring has just happened. I was so confused I asked him, "Did you kill it?" I think I knew the answer but I just wanted a second opinion.

He replied, "I think something else did. Before me I think." I knew that, I witnessed it. I decided to lie to him a bit and said, "I heard her scream two nights ago. Maybe one of the monsters got her." I didn't want him to worry about me if I had told him i witnessed something so shocking, I was still in shock from what just happened.

"Two nights ago? Yeah, that's probably what happened." He sounded surprised when I said that its been two days. He asked me, "You've been all by yourself through this?" He said that with worry in his voice.

"Yeah. I want my parents to come home now." I may as well tell him that, I think all kids would be worried if their parents weren't around during a time like this.

"I think that might be a little while, you know?" I knew what he meant when he said you know, he meant they were dead, well I don't like to think negatively. "Oh," I said. "Look, I don't know what happened. But I'll look after you until then." I thought about it for a second, but this man seemed nice and he seems to handle himself pretty well, so I said to him, "What should we do now?"

After a few seconds of waiting for a response, Lee said, "We need to get out of this neighborhood; it's not safe. We're less likely to be seen if we move at night." I don't know if leaving at night is the best thing, but I wanted to wait and see if my parents come home. "My parents might come home." He told me, "We won't go far,

We'll try to find shelter and come back here with others." I trusted him.

I realised that we needed a place to wait until dark, and with all the grusome stuff that have happened in this room, I think it would be best if we didn't stay in a room with a giant glass door where anything could see us. The treehouse looks like the best place, but I don't know if he can climb up their with his busted leg. "That sounds good. We can hide in my treehouse until then."

"It'll be a tough climb with this leg but that's a good idea. Let's go. Stay close to me." He grabbed my hand, it felt like he was a good guy. We walked out of the and walked down the steps then walked over to my treehouse. I climbed up first and i waited at the top for him. After listening to a few groans for half a minute, he finally made it up the tree. Heaven knows what we're going to do when we have to leave, can he make it? What were we going to talk about for the next few hours? I'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read this. In the next chapter we will be leaving the treehouse and we will meet new people.**


	3. Chapter 3: Just Some Guy

**A/N: This Chapter will start off from when Clementine and Lee are leaving the treehouse. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

~~~~~ 3 hours later ~~~~~

It's beea few hours since Lee, he seems like a nice guy, he told me he had a wife, I didn't ask why they split up, we don't know each other that well to give that sort of information. Lee looked at his watch, it was 8:30pm. He looked outside, it was almost pitch black, "Its time to go," he said. I opened my treehouse door and I climbed down first, again listening to a few seconds of groaning before Lee actually touched the ground. I was a little scared, I've never been outside of my house in the dark with someone I don't know. Lee knelt down to face me and said, "Now let's stay quiet; we'll head out to the front yard and follow the road out of the neighborhood." It took me a while to respond, I was really scared. "Ok," I said.

"It'll be okay. Stay near me and we'll move as fast as we can," he said, I doubt that he'll be able to walk fast enough with his leg and all. After he said that I sort of ran towards the gate, Lee was walking slowly behind me, I knew it. I walked more slowly so that he could catch up to me. He walked towards the gate and opened it, I followed him out. As we walked outside, we saw loads of cars blocking parts of the road, we walked closer to the cars, and then suddenly we heard a gunshot. We behind a nearby car to protect ourselves. As we did so, I heard a man say, "I found the b*stard," what did that mean?

I was now even more scared than I was before. "Are we going to die?" I asked Lee. "No, I'm sure we'll be fine." That calmed me down a bit but I was still scared for my life.

Lee poked his head up, then I heard the same voice from before say, "Stay down! Georgia State Patrol!" Are we about to get arrested, whats the point in that, we'll probably die before he puts handcuffs on him. I heard another voice say, "Dude, he won't listen to that."

Lee stood up with his hands in the air and said to the men, "We're friendly! There's a little girl here!" I was so scared I just put my hands in the air as well. The men came closer to us, one still holding th gun up, he slowly put the gun away and said, "Oh sh*t! You're not one of those things!" Thank, God. It was bad enough with being in the dark, and then getting shot at. What will happen next?

Lee said, "Neither of us are." I just stood next to Lee, scared of the two men. I wasn't going anywhere near them. The man who shot at us said, "Oh damn, you got a little girl." Yeah, he said that about a minute ago, is he deaf or something?

The other man said to us, "We're sorry about that. Well, Andre's sorry about that." So the crazy man's name is Andre. I still have no words to explain how I was feeling. Andre corrected him by saying, "It's Officer Mitchell." Wow, he really likes to be the authoritative type.

The sane man said, "My name's Shawn, Shawn Greene. This is Andre-"

"Officer Mitchell," Andre cut him off. He really likes the role he plays. Shawn continued what he was saying, "Did you see any of those things? One of them just got out buddy, Chet." So it's true, if you are bitten, you turn into one of them. I guessed that when I saw Sandra attack Lee.

Lee told them, "I saw a lot in the forest, but that was a while ago." Yeah, I could see all of them pounding against the fence trying to kill Lee. Andre said to us, "Yeah, one we're looking for is still in the neighborhood." Which means I could possibly die.

Shawn looked down to see Lee's beaten up leg. "Oh sh*t. You hurt your leg pretty bad." How did he not notice that the second he gave us their names? "Look, help us find the thing that got our buddy and we'll take you and your daughter down to my dad's farm to safety. He should be able to fix your leg up, too." Was he being a bit racist here, just because we're both black he assumes we're blood related.

"I'm not her dad. I'm..." He paused for a while, well at least they know I'm not his daughter. "...Just some guy." Well at least he is being honest, though they will probably think we is a weirdo for walking with a random little girl.

Shawn looked very confused, "Some guy?" Lee nodded and said, "Yeah." Shawn looked down at me and said, "She's alone?" I like how he asks Lee all these questions when he doesn't even know anything about me, I'm standing right.

"Whoever you are, let's get a move on," Andre said. Lee started to say, "We just w-," he was cut off by the sound of a zombie coming from around a fence behind us.

"Oh shit," Shawn said, "it's...CHET!" Oh no, now we will die. "Let's go! Get to my car!" Andre said, we all ran off the the cop car which was right next to us, Andre stayed holding the gun up towards Chet's head. I saw Andre lower his head and run towards the car with us, we all got inside and Andre turned on the engine and drove past a dead Chet. I looked back and saw it trying to chase us, thank God cars are faster than those things.

We got to the main road, I was so shocked, what is happening, I wish my parents were here. I wonder what this farm we're going to looks like, I'm just going to have to wait. I really want to go to sleep. After all of that crazy stuff back there, I only just remembered I left some snacks back in the treehouse, too late now.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. The next one will be longer as it is going to cut through to the next mourning.**


End file.
